fictionalcrossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
Punch-Out!!
Punch-Out!! is a series of boxing games by Nintendo starring the young boxer named Little Mac. The first episode in the series was released in 1984, and the last was released in 2009. In these 25 years the series has been rebooted two times, so it can be divided in three sub-series. Video Games Arcade era *''Punch-Out!!'' (31 july 1984), Arcade. *''Punch-Out!!'' (3 september 1984), Game & Watch Micro Vs. Actually a re-release of Boxing. *''Super Punch-Out!!'' (december 1985), Arcade. NES era *''Punch-Out!!'' (1 april 1987), Famicom. Only released in Japan. *''Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!!'' (october 1987), NES. The only difference with the japanese version is the addition of Mike Tyson as final opponent. *''Punch-Out!! Featuring Mr. Dream'' (august 1990), Famicom/NES. Basically Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!! for the japanese market, it has the titular character changed to Mr. Dream, and was released outside Japan simply as Punch-Out!!. This version was released in 2007 for Wii via Virtual Console. *''Super Punch-Out!!'' (october 1994), SNES. Re-released in 2009 for Wii via Virtual Console. Wii era *''Punch-Out!!'' (18 may 2009), Wii. *''Doc Louis's Punch-Out!!'' (27 october 2009), WiiWare. Only available for Club Nintendo Platinum members. Comics A series of Punch-Out!! comics have been published on issues 5 and 9 of Nintendo Comics System. Links to other series |- | ||'Mario'|| ||[[Mario X Punch-Out!!|Mario and Luigi make an appearance in the audience in the arcade game Punch-Out!!; Mario is also the referee in Punch-Out!! for the NES.]]||1 |- | ||'Donkey Kong'|| ||[[Donkey Kong X Punch-Out!!|Donkey Kong and Donkey Kong Jr. make an appearance in the audience in the arcade game Punch-Out!!; Donkey Kong is a secret opponent in Punch-Out!! for Wii.]]||1 |- | ||'Boxing (G&W)'|| ||[[Boxing (Game & Watch) X Punch-Out!!|The Game & Watch Boxing has been re-released as Punch-Out!!]]||1 |- | ||'Arm Wrestling'||1985||[[Arm Wrestling X Punch-Out!!|The player's character in Arm Wrestling is the same as in Punch-Out!!; Bald Bull from Punch-Out!! also makes a cameo.]]||1 |- | ||''Frank Bruno's Boxing|| ||[[Frank Bruno's Boxing X Punch-Out!!|''Frank Bruno's Boxing is a clone of Punch-Out!!.]]||3 |- | ||''Power Punch|| ||[[Power Punch X Punch-Out!!|''Power Punch II uses the same gameplay as Punch-Out!!.]]||3 |- | ||''Teleroboxer|| ||[[Punch-Out!! X Teleroboxer|''Teleroboxer uses the same gameplay as Punch-Out!!.]]||3 |- | ||''Tekken|| ||[[Punch-Out!! X Tekken|In ''Tekken 2 there's a secret gameplay mode that uses the same gameplay as Punch-Out!!.]]||3 |- | ||Animal Crossing|| ||[[Animal Crossing X Punch-Out!!|In the first Animal Crossing, Punch-Out!! Featuring Mr. Dream is featured as a mini-game.]]||2 |- | ||'Fight Night'|| ||[[Fight Night X Punch-Out!!|Little Mac from the SNES game Super Punch-Out!! is unlockable in Fight Night Round 2.]]||1 |- | ||''The Last Airbender|| ||[[Punch-Out!! X The Last Airbender|The Big Bad Hippo from the episode "The Blind Bandit" of ''Avatar: The Last Airbender may be based on King Hippo.]]||3 |- | ||''Tingle|| ||[[Punch-Out!! X Tingle|The fight with Captain Stalfos in ''Freshly-Picked Tingle's Rosy Rupeeland is based on the arcade Punch-Out!!]]||3 |- | ||'Captain Rainbow'|| ||[[Captain Rainbow X Punch-Out!!|Little Mac from the NES game Punch-Out!! makes an appearance in Captain Rainbow.]]||1 Category:Series